Quidditch Exterior
by ZAPBETH
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles concerning anything in the HP universe. [most likely OliverKatie, HG, RHr]
1. Quidditch Exterior

**A/N: Hi. The point of this fic is really just to post some drabbles I write when I'm not inspired enough to write an entire story. So I might update often or a few times a month. All of them will probably be a little over 100 words, but it doesn't really matter. Any reviews are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I will never own it. JK Rowling owns it. This disclaimer applies to all chapters after this one.**

**Quidditch Exterior**

Often, I wondered if she saw the other side of me, the side that I didn't want anybody to see in fear of the rejection that would surely follow. When she glanced my way, my heart would start to hammer in my chest, though no signs of the fierce beating showing on my appearance. She didn't look at me enough, as though the few glances were enough to show her exactly what I didn't want her to see.

I imagine she saw behind the Quidditch exterior and through to the more sensitive side. Awkward glances and then quickly looking away become part of a ritual to us as we moved forward in time, not knowing that soon, the twins we both considered friends would push us together whether we liked it or not.


	2. Portrait of the Greatest

**Portrait of the Greatest**

The portrait of the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen, as some could have called him, though he himself would not have, was fixed behind the large desk, giving the impression of looking down on everything that the new headmistress would do. His death, so sudden, so… final, shocked the wizarding community when the notice first appeared in the _Daily Prophet._ That day is still fresh in the older folk's minds when they glance up at the portrait of him, even though it happened many years ago.

Today, though, he smiled down at the new headmistress who had been a student in the school when he was headmaster. Her wizened hair streaked with silver hair was loose upon her shoulders as she glanced back to gaze at the portrait as she had done often in her first week of being in charge of the rather large school. A grin formed on her lips as she noticed the old headmaster looking down at her, and she at last spoke the words she had thought but hadn't found the courage to say, "I miss you, Professor. Harry does, too, though he won't admit it anymore."

Tears still formed in her eyes, even after all the years that had passed since his death. She managed a weak smile and then walked out of the office, leaving Dumbledore to rest in peace.


	3. Disturbing the Silence

**Disturbing the Silence**

My eyes blinked with the sleep soon to engulf my body. The man beside me, though not in the same blankets I was lying in, stirred as sleep couldn't find its way into his mind. He sighed deeply, and his eyes blinked open, looking at the brilliance of the twinkling stars above. The other man beside the first snored softly in the silence of the night, sleep overpowering every emotion he could have felt at that moment.

Ron, motionless in his thin coverings, snored slightly, just over the almost silent rustlings of the breeze and crickets. It was a warm night in mid-August in the summer of 1997, and Harry's, as well as mine and Ron's, search for the Horcruxs was proving to be somewhat successful, though it was as lonely as I could imagine, even with my two best friends beside me in every aspect of the journey.

I turned my head toward Harry, who was staring up at the stars and thinking, as he confided in me he did often, of Ginny, who had told him she was not going to wait for him to return. His breathing was steady and for once, it seemed he was going to fall into a slumber. Noticing this, I debated with myself as to whether I should ask the question that he nearly always refused to answer.

"Do you love her?" I asked, deciding that it would do no harm to the peacefulness of the night. His breathing changed a bit, though still very steady and calm, obviously not still sinking into sleep. A soft laugh escaped from his lips, not disturbing the atmosphere as much I would have expected it to.

"Of course, Hermione," he said with a tinge of despair in his voice that I understood fully. He, I assumed by the sound in his voice, didn't know if Ginny felt the same way about him. I secretly smiled, knowing the answer by her lips slipping out the words.


	4. Restricted Section

**Restricted Section**

The restricted section in the large Hogwarts library knew Argus Filch well. Every night, when he doubted to find students out of bed, he would sneak into the library and trace the spells he could never attempt with his bony finger. He'd chuckle at horrid spells and potions, pretending that for once, he'd be able to wave a wand and feel the magic shooting forth.

Oh, yes, he loved to imagine he was the greatest wizard the world had ever been gifted with. He had a lady so fair, so beautiful beside him, marveling at his genius at spell-work.

Then suddenly, coming out of a dreamy trance, he'd snap the book shut and gruffly walk off, trying to forget what could never happen.


	5. Jitters

**Jitters**

Katie Bell, a timid second year taunted by the approaching game where she would have to start as a Chaser along with Alicia and Angelina, was biting her lip in despair. She glanced down at her plate still filled with food and wanted to push it away. Luckily, the Great Hall was nearly empty, one or two early-risers up at dawn to munch through some breakfast. She picked up some juice to drink but instead swirled it around in the goblet and set it back down on the table.

Suddenly beside her was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, who was grabbing for a piece of toast. His eyes spotted her full plate and raised his eyes. "Jitters?" he asked as he poured some juice for himself before turning to look at her. "Don't worry about them. I got them for the whole of the first year. You're a good Chaser." A faint blush came to her cheeks as he talked to her.

She nodded, and Oliver smiled at her before getting up to leave. He patted her on the back as he departed, toast in hand. Now, she thought, I've got a different sort of jitters to deal with.


	6. Boxers

**Boxers**

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Like I should be in complete control and be stronger than I am."

"Hmmm… and how does that feeling affect your daily life?"

"It's like a cloud over everything I do. I'm always stopping and remembering that people are dying out there, and I can't do anything to help them."

"Harry? But do you believe that you can defeat You-Know-Who?"

"I have to, right? I'm the only one, like the prophecy says, and the entire world I basically counting on me to save them from Voldemort."

"Don't you think that they deserve to have somebody to put their hope into? You've always managed to survive, right?"

"Er, yeah. But Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"This is kind of hard to do with you sitting there in only _my_ boxers."


End file.
